eq2fandomcom_de-20200214-history
Kunzar-Dschungel Questreihe
Stadt von Jinisk Fraktion Braz Terrick #Fußangeln für meinen Liebsten (74) #Ein Mantel für ihr Herz (74) #Ein Schatz für meinen Schatz (76) Hauptmann Venk #Sicheres Geschäft (74) #Untersuchung der Rebellen (74) #Schwächt ihren Sicherheitsbereich. (74) #Angriff auf das Rebellenlager (74) #Rad-Warnung (75) Diese Questlinie setzt sich bei Zuchtmeister Gax nahe Dalnirs Rad fort. Kriinz Nax #Waffenlieferung (74) #Angebot und Nachfrage (74) #Die Konkurrenz ausschalten (74) #Weitere Lieferungen (74) #Auslese der Truppen (75) Rhodoqiz Karazz #Die traurige Geschichte der Rhodoqiz Karazz (74) #Die traurigere Geschichte der Rhodoqiz Karazz (74) #Die noch traurigere Geschichte der Rhodoqiz Karazz (74) Händler Hisk Varn #Teppichlieferungen (74) #Tiger-Felle für Varn (74) (Wiederholbar) Zuchtmeister von Dalnirs Rad Fraktion Zuchtmeister Gax Diese Questlinie beginnt mit Hauptmann Venk und setzt sich fort, nach dem man Rad-Warnung beendet hat. #Das Rad mit neuen Vorräten versorgen (75) #Zurückbringen der verlorenen Sklaven (76) #Untersuchung der Flucht (76) #Stärkere Hilfe finden (77) #Aufstieg zum Papierberg (77) Zuchtmeister Scally #Geister im Wald (77) #Zerstört die Täuschung (77) #Das Durcheinander aufräumen (77) #Der Sache auf den Grund gehen (77, Heroisch) Foreman Vink #Die Schädlinge erschlagen (75) #Die Schädlinge erschlagen (Wiederholbar) (75) Cookie Yevekk #Cookies Verpflegung #Cookie beim Kochen helfen #Cookies Monster (Heroisch) (76) Lager der verborgenen Plünderer Fraktion Skulker Traz #Beweist Eure Zugehörigkeit (75) #Beweist Eure Zugehörigkeit, Nocheinmal! (Wiederholbar) Skulker Ganiz #Rache für Ganiz (77) Heroisch #Eine angemessene Belohung (77) Heroisch #Take Your Own Revenge (76) Skulker Slythe #High Risk Career (77)Heroic #Higher Risk Career (77) Heroic #Venture in Deep (77) Heroic #Claim the Phylactery (78) Heroic followed by Hold on to the Phylactery Dorfbewohner aus dem Kunzar-Dschungel Fraktion Ireka Nazan #Goblinzungen-Eintopf (77) #Einfach bloß Nachtisch (77) #Deliver the Lunch Pails (78) Heroic #Danger Zone (78) Heroic Kazid Nazan #Bax' Rückkehr (74) Bax Nazan #Ein Jäger ist nur so gut wie sein Werkzeug (74) #Prüfungen der Iksarschaft (74) #Die richtige Kleidung (74) Merrik Hanz #Die Höhlen reinigen (76) #Alle mögen Verräter! (76) Sirris Xanx #Was heißt hier "Nebel"? (76) #Drachenmagie (76) Fischer Ozrid #Trüffeljagd (76) #Mamas kleine Monster (77) (Einmal abgeschlossen, wird Trüffeljagd zur wiederholbaren Quest.) Fischer Sivv #A Bone for Me to Pick (77) #More Bones for Me to Pick (Wiederholbar) (77) Fischer Rissen #Pilze haben meine Tochter gefressen. (76) #Pilzzauber (76) Sonjaz Manx #Das Schweigen der Jinisk-Lakaien (74) #Das Setzen der Saat (75) #Lämmer zum Schlachten (74) #Die Bestie enthaupten (74) Yarvis Urx #Das Wasser reinigen (74) #Das Wasser reinigen, Nocheinmal! (74, Wiederholbar) Einwohner der Randbezirke von Sebilis Fraktion Associate Tuz *Herumschnüffeln in Jarsath (Startet eine Questreihe, die bei in den weiterführt.) (77) *Felle für Sebilis Loremaster Hax #Wie ein Buch ohne Seiten (76) #Wie viele Bücher ohne viele Seiten (76, Wiederholbar) Weitere verschiedene Quests *Die Reise zum Verlassenen Dorf (77) - from Refugee Yurix *Gorillagewand (77, Wiederholbar) - from Associate Yssith Händler Crevik #Kangmihaar-Hosen (76) #A Demand for Quatch Hair Pants (76, Repeatable) Jäger Schlangenauge #Felle sammeln (77) #Tangor zu Fall bringen (78) #Den Skar aus diesem Land entfernen (78) #Die Untiere zur Strecke bringen (77) Baron Terrask #Harsh Re-edit (75, Heroic) #Cursin' a Blue Streak (80, Heroic) #Gefallene Legionäre (83, Heroic) #Advanced Legionnaires Deceased (83, Heroic) #He Brought It First! (86, Heroic) Ry'Zilk's Abtrünnigen Fraktion Feldführer Ry'Zilk #Einfache Kundschaftermission (74) #Beute machen (74) #Feldarbeit (74) #Unsere möglichen Verbündeten ausspionieren (75) #Unerwartete Verbindungen (75) #Ein paar Sokokars aufstacheln (75) Sharpeye Scoz #Kill Your Way Into Our Hearts (74) #Kill Your Way Into Our Hearts, Again (74) Quartiermeister Bi'zin #Auffüllen der Vorräte (74) #Die Fährte verwischen (74) #Medizinische Eigenschaften (74) #Medizinische Wunder (74) Synodengarde Fraktion Bei dieser Fraktion bekommt man vor Level 74 keine Quests angeboten. On the Way to Sebilis Series #Bei der Treue zu Reet (74) - beginnt bei Assistent Pubbit #Der Reet geht weiter (75, Heroic) - geht weiter bei Vorarbeiter Guppka #Ein toter, sprechender Iksar (78, Heroic) #Phylakterion-Suche (80, Heroic) #Making It Vulnerable (83, Heroic) #Complicated Destruction (84, Heroic) - continuing with Enchanter Glowwp #Imitation Relocation (85, Heroic) Duz Heronimous #Ihre Verteidigung auskundschaften (76) #Zuchtmeister züchtigen (76) #Den großen Boss stürzen (76) #Wir werden wieder frei sein! (76) Speaker Rup #Die Milite reduzieren (77) #Ausbildung einer Bedrohung (77) #Holt sie aus der Luft! (77) #Geburtenkontrolle (77) Quests in Sebilis von Froschloks der Synodengarde Boppit, the Synod Reet Oracle #Zauberschule (75, Heroic) #Ein Glücksbringer wie kein anderer (78, Heroic) #Always After Their Lucky Charms (80, Heroic) Spezialagent Froak #Synoden-Lieferservice (75, Heroic) #Essenz puren Geschmacks (78, Heroic) #Ein geplantes Treffen (80, Heroic) #Save the Reets (83, Heroic) #Reet Seeking (84, Heroic) #Sathirian Hunting Party (85, Heroic) Flicker Kupput #Zu stehlender Stahl (75, Heroic) #Zu stehlende Schwerter (78, Heroic) Tabernakel der Qual Fraktion Bei dieser Fraktion bekommt man vor Level 74 keine Quests angeboten. Emissary Tranz #Beweist Eure Stärke (77) Trials #Die Lehm-Prüfung (74) #Die Stein-Prüfung (75) #Die Fels-Prüfung (76) #Die Kupfer-Prüfung (77) #Die Bronze-Prüfung (78, Heroic) #Die Stahl-Prüfung (79, Heroic) #Die Tynnonium-Prüfung (80, Heroic) Item Triggered * Lore and Legend: Di'Zok (70)